Systems for delivery of nutrients and/or fluids to plants may be known. Hydroponic techniques, aeroponic techniques, geoponic techniques, and/or other techniques to grow plants in a controlled manner are known. The use of one or more dyes to affect a change of color in a plant is known. The arrangement of flowers to depict a graphic and/or an image may be known from flower-covered floats as used in some parades. The use of different nutrients and/or fluids to control plant growth is known. The use of different nutrients and/or fluids to control growth of organisms surrounding plants may be known.